Fallynde Dankil
Backstory Fallynde Dankil is the youngest child, and only daughter, of Belrok and Vistra. Her parents, a fighter and a smith, respectively, encouraged her to take up fight training and blacksmithing in order to see which direction her passions would take her. When she was a wee lass of about 25, she could hold her own against the other young men of the village, but she still could not quite best her 3 brothers (Bomel, Dagnan, & Rufik), who had each joined the local militia. Discouraged by this, she decided that perhaps smithing was where she should focus her attention. She was doing very well in the forge, after all, and she could still keep some fighting skills up while devoting herself to the other family trade. When she was 30, her brothers and the militia went off to investigate large amounts of smoke rising from the forest nearest to a friendly village. As she was going about her duties, polishing newly forged weapons to get them ready for the shop, she heard a frantic commotion coming from the town center. She rushed out of the forge with a greataxe and discovered a cave troll had bashed its way through the few young men left to defend the town and had trapped the baker's child beneath a cart of flour. Without hesitation, Fallynde charged the monster. She's unsure what exactly happened, but the next thing she remembered about the encounter, she was standing on its hulking, fallen mass, holding its severed head. When the militia returned the next day, the baker excitedly told her brothers how Fallynde had single-handedly saved her son from a ferocious cave troll. Her proud parents backed up the story, and her brothers held a large, drunken party in her honor. Her mother let her keep the greataxe she'd used and personally engraved a beautifully grotesque troll's head on it. Her father could regularly be heard boasting of the achievements of his FOUR heroic children. ("...and, by the way, have you heard of how my daughter decapitated a troll without even breaking a sweat?") After several years of being remembered loudly by her neighbors as a hero, and her usual training partners making new excuses as to why they didn't want to spar with her, (which was definitely not because they were afraid of her, no ma'am, fear? Don't know the meaning of the word. Excuse me, my mother is calling.), she grew restless. While she loved her smithing, the cave troll HAD ignited a new fire within her. She didn't feel like that fire was pulling her toward the militia like it had with her brothers. Darengroun Mudchest, a local barbarian who swore by Vistra's weapons as the finest this side of the mountain, saw this, too, and invited her to train with him. One drunken night, she and her barbarian trainer put their names into the Hardholme lottery, FOR GLORY hic AND HONOR burrrp AND TO FECKIN SMASH SOME NEW KINDS OF SKULLS. On The Ship Fallynde was incredibly homesick, right off the bat, but she did all she could to keep that from showing. Since she grew up in a close-knit community, she tried her best to be boisterous and friendly. She found a sparring partner or two and enjoyed the ladies' nights immensely. Many aboard found her loud. In her head, she fears she’ll never get to see her home again, but keeps practicing and telling herself it’s so she can go home one day and beat her brothers in a match. = Year 71 Fallynde was immediately Year 72